The Fairy
by NatureWizard
Summary: Rebecca Johnson thought she was just an ordinary high school student at Baker High. But, little did she remember, she had a totally different life in a different world. I don't own Fairy Tail
1. Prolouge

Rebecca Johnson, that's my name. I never expected something like this to happen to me, something so cool, but at the same time, terrible. Let's start at the beginning before I confuse you.

I was in a class meeting listening to the class president talking about the Senior class trip fundraisers, despite the fact that it's a year away, and half the class never participated. It was a small class of about sixty (a small school of 350 kids in all) so about thirty Juniors never did anything because they thought they were "too cool" to do anything. Others figured their parents would pay for their trip, but the thing is, this was a small town and no one could really afford to pay for a huge trip to Manhattan like the class officers were planing. Going back to my old stomping grounds made me want to participate in every fundraiser.

Anyway, the class president, his royal assness, Sterling, was barking orders for everyone to follow, everyone ignored him and turned to the vice-president silently pleading for her to make it stop. But, Sterling saw this and demanded respect. If that guy wasn't such an kiss-ass to the Advisers I would of kicked him where the sun don't shine. Unfortunately, I can't afford another detention, so I kept my mouth shut and my foot firmly on the floor.

Hilary, the vice-president talked the guy down, she was the only one that could because he's had a gigantic crush on her since the first grade. She was a sweet girl, kind, friendly, and I'll admit very pretty, all the guys in the grade liked her at one time or another, but the president put them all to shame in the competition of the longest and most intense crush. The funny thing was she had a few boyfriends over the seven years I'd known her (and everyone in that room) and not one of them was him.

While the president was trying to argue with the vice-president, everyone started talking like there was n tomorrow, and like a typical high school, there was lots of gossip. And with the Advisers out of the room there was no one to make people shut up.

"Did you hear Theo got Katy pregnant?" that came from the slut of Baker High, Beverly.

"No, but I did hear that Adrian stole fifty bucks from the school store!" replied Kim, Beverly's best "friend".

More gossip spread like spilled water on a table top. I was annoyed with them all: the kids I the corner who just wouldn't shut up, the athletes (despite the fact that I was one), the three seasons (more elite athletes, three sports in a school year), the brainiacs, all of them. I was annoyed by all of them, they wouldn't stop talking and it's hard to get some good reading done with all this noise.

But Joe, he was the worst of all, he was one of my "friends", or at least he thought he was. The tall guy was talking to me and my actual friends and all the guy could talk about was sex. He made these stupid jokes about men and women "getting it on". If the guy hadn't had such decent grades I'd swear he was an idiot.

Anyway, Joe was telling Dougie, Mary, and I about him and his current girlfriend doing...things. When all of the sudden the classroom was filled with blue light. I'd never seen anything like it, or maybe I had, there was something oddly familiar about it, not the light in particular, but the essence coming from it, the energy, I was trying to remember when the whole class, all of the Juniors where lifted into the air. Everyone was freaking out, but oddly enough I stayed calm. I felt like this blue light, this light, would bring me, home. My train of thought was interrupted when the roof of the school came off and every last one of us were trust into the air.


	2. Chapter 1

Well, now you're all caught up. And yeah we're still in the air racing towards the sky, and there's nothing we can really do about it.

As we're stuck in this never ending race, our clothes are changing. I've never seen these styles before, I'm not all that into fashion, I'm more of a tomboy myself, but I can at least tell that none of these clothes are in an American Eagle line, not even Hot Topic carries these clothes. They are obviously simple, but nothing like the clothes on the store rack in Walmart back home.

I'm paying too much attention to clothes to notice Mary freaking out. Then Dougie, poked me in the back, and I wiped around. Dougie just looked at me with an expression like: What the Fuck?, and pointed at my body. I glanced down, and back up at him, my eyes widen with realization of the fact that my body fat is gone. And I mean GONE, I look like I've never eaten a McDonald's burger in my life, and I eat a lot of those.

My clothes changed too, and why isn't my hair in a ponytail, why is it down? Wait a minute, I didn't put in earrings today, what the hell?

As soon as I open my mouth to ask Mary and Dougie what the hell is going on, we're all thrown through a hole. I land on the ground with a loud thud. Up on my feet I go, I look around and all I see is trees, and.. Oh! Look! A rock.

Everyone else lands on their butts, on roots, their sides, and backs. And one poor kid has the misfortune of landing on his face. I held down a snicker. When everyone was on their feet the class president decides to take charge. Many students asked him where we were and how do we get home. The president can't answer, he's getting flustered as usual. In the corner of my eye I can see Hilary rushing over to calm him down.

"Fiore" I said.

"What did you say, Rebecca?" Hilary asked in a more than confused tone.

"We're in Fiore. And don't ask me how I know that. My head is fuzzy, all I know is: We are in Earthland, we're in the country of Fiore, I'm not sure what town we're close to though." I replied.

They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Okay, Rebecca. Maybe you should lie down, you probably hit your head when you fell." Diana, a three season, put her hand on my back and tried to steer me toward a nice patch of ground so I can lay down.

"No!" I say with more force then intended " I didn't hit my head, I know what I'm talking about!" I started to climb a tree to get a better view of where we are.

"What do you think you're doing, Rebecca?" Devin, another three season, I hate it when he talks down to me, especially since I'm two feet taller. "Get down, are you crazy? If you fall, we don't know where the closest doctor is, so, we'll have to carry you ALL the way there." Devin said this in a tone that implied my former weight into it.

Giving him the death glare I've perfected over the years, I told him to shut his face if he knew whats good for him. He backed away slowly.

I climbed for what I guessed was a three stories high, climbing carefully so I can't break the fragile branches of the cedar tree. Getting close to the top, I catch a glance of the forest we're surrounded by. Beautiful, doesn't even describe it. Still being summer, the trees are the perfect green, and the still snow-caped mountains on the left were absolutely wonderful. And, for some strange reason, I know exactly where we are, and I know exactly where to go.

I climbed down quickly while saying, "We go south-east, in that direction." I point to the south-east.

"How do you know where to go?!" a classmate screams. Which starts a whole frenzy of loudly asked questions.

I turn toward them all, and reply "I just know, okay? Like I said before, my heads fuzzy, I recognize this place, or at least I do now that I've gotten a look from above."

As soon as I finish, an image pops in my head, giving me a splitting head ache. No, not just an image, a memory? A man with broad shoulders, and loud hair is holding me up on those shoulders. Walking, and laughing, and laughing even harder when my little hands reach up and grab leaves off the trees before I throw them in the air. And- and I remember feeling warm, as I had slipped down and wrapped my arms around his neck, so he would give me a piggy-back instead. Then, the memory stops._ Who is that man? Why were we in THIS forest? And, why does he seem so important to me?_

My train of thought is interrupted when Mary starts shaking me so hard I nearly fall over.

" W-will you s-stop shaking m-me?" I attempt to utter.

"I will, when you snap out of it!" Mary screams back.

"Uh," Dougie interrupts, "I think she's snapped out of it. You can stop shaking her anytime now, I'd suggest before permanent brain damage sets in."

I have to take a few seconds to recover from the shaking and stop nearly falling over from being so dizzy. As soon as I was capable of walking a straight line without looking like I'm tipsy, we took off south-east, although 60% of the class was murmuring some not-so school appropriate words in the first five minutes of walking.

About an hour or so of walking, and what we've got is 60 High School students complaining about their aching feet and we're standing in front of the Blue Pegasus Guild that I strangely know how to get to. Yeah, life just keeps getting better.


	3. Chapter 2

Blue Pegasus, how did I know the name of this place? Or even how did I know how to get here? Those two questions and thousands more were flooding my head while I was opening the doors to this strange hall with wings on both sides of the building.

"Mother Fucker." the only words I can say,-hey I wasn't they only one dropping F-bombs okay? This place was HUGE.

"You know it's not very lady-like to say such things, Miss- ahhh!?" A man with blonde hair and black eyes approached me with stars around him, but now he's just staring at me in horror. Despite the look of fear on his face I know him, but from where?

"What's wrong Hibiki?- ahhh! What the?!" Another blonde haired man, but this time with dark green eyes approach and freaked out. Another face I know but can't put a name to.. Alright now I'm getting annoyed.

How about number three? "What are you to screaming about? Could you keep it down my kids trying to take a nap. Holy?! Hibiki? Eve? Is that who I think it is?" A third, tan with black hair and brown eyes that seem like they're about to come out of his head.

"Rebecca? Do you know these guys?" Mary grabbed my arm, while Dougie grabbed my shoulder, neither one of them seems in any rush to let go.

I concentrate, I know these guys. Hibiki? Eve? And the other guy.. His name is... Ren.

An old memory come to surface. These three, the man with the loud hair, a blonde woman, and a pink haired woman. They're all sitting around laughing, talking about old adventures.

_Oh, yeah! Ha ha! I remember that, you kicked Cobra's ass that day! _Hibiki had practically praised the loud haired man.

_You know it! He didn't stand a chance! Ha ha! _The loud haired man replied, with fire shooting out of his mouth while laughing.

I sat on the grass while the blonde woman brushed my hair, there were three other boys, that looked like me. And one boy and two girls that were completely different. After the blonde woman finished putting my hair in a pony tail, all of the kids went to go play while the adults thought about their past. Then, another abrupt ending to a memory that should be impossible for me to have. I have a past, back home, with my family. Although when I think about it, those memories seem a lot less real then the ones I'm remembering now.

Anyway.

The three men stood in shock for a good thirty more seconds until Ren screamed: "Sherry!"

The pink haired woman from my most recent recovered memory came to Ren. "You don't need to shout, I just got RJ to settle down. Now, what is it?" Ren pointed a finger at me, Sherry looked, her eyes widened and then she screamed, loudly.

The whole place broke out in whispers, like I was the new slut in school and I just walked into the cafeteria with half a shirt on short-shorts so short they looked more like denim thongs. I know weird analogy but just roll with it.

I came to the realization that, I'm not from Earth. I am from Earthland, Fiore to be more precise. Now, the million Jewel question was what city, and who are my real parents. I'm determined to find out who I am and where I belong. So, I'm going to do what any rational person would in my situation, continuously ask questions until I get the answer I want.

"Do you know me? Who am I? Who are my parents? Where are they? Can you take me to them?" I keep bombarding them with questions until a bald man with lipstick and too much blush on his cheeks came forward and calmed things down.

"I am Bob, the guild master of Blue Pegasus. Are you and your friends here hungry?" That question got a chorus of replies from behind me. "Alrighty then, Hibiki, Eve, Ren, and Sherry, will you come with me and help me get some food in these kid's stomachs?" All there was for replies was silent head nods.

"Excuse me sir? Can you maybe answer my questions?" I hope he'll say yes, I need to know.

"I can try as best as I can." So, not the answer I was looking for. The five of them walked off while me and my classmates were taken to a corner of the guild hall and asked to just sit and chat while refreshments arrived. This time, the usual gossip was replaced by how awesome this place was and how much of a freak I was. Did I mention yet how absolutely amazing high school is, it's just the best.

When the five finally came back, I'm sitting on a couch in the middle of being suffocated in a hug by Mary, and Dougie is on the floor laughing his ass off, while not helping me get his girlfriend off of me. They looked at us with puzzled looks on their faces, Mary explained that she was trying to comfort me, because I don't know who I actually am.

After I caught my breath, the five members of Blue Pegasus started to talk to me. And none of them are giving me a straight answer. I finally crack. "Will you tell me the truth? You know exactly who I am don't you? Tell me!"

"W-We can't. You have to figure that out on your own. All we an do is take you to the place we think you're from, and hope your memory will return on it's own, we can't tell you who you are or may be. Besides we don't even know if you're the right girl- ah.." Eve got another shocking expression as well as everyone else around me, I didn't get what was going on until I caught a glimpse of my hair.

"IT'S PINK! WHAT THE HELL!" I look at my hair in disbelief when a girl from the middle of the room noticed and practically freaked.

"It's her, I knew it! Mom! Dad! We have to take her back to Magnolia, we have to take her home!" The girl walked over to me, and grabs my hands. "I'm so glad you're finally back, seven years you've been gone. Natsu and Lucy will be so trilled-"

"Elise." Sherry tried to stop her from talking.

"-so will Raiden, Igneel, and Jude." Elise gave a 'happy as can be' smile. The smile she always had when we were kids, and the smile she had from that memory I just obtained only thirty minutes before. I start to process those names she just supplied me. I know them, I've heard them said time and time again, mainly being yelled. I still couldn't put names to the faces. Why? I want to remember.

"Can you take me to this Magnolia place?"

"Well, I suppose we could." Bob didn't look to eager about the whole ordeal.

"We should either way, if Natsu ever finds out we found her and didn't bring her home immediately, all of us would be charred." Ren tried to coax everyone with reassurance.

"Are you kidding, I'd hate to see how Lucy would react." All three of the Trimen shivered.

"Thank you. Thank you." I couldn't stop smiling, I'm going home, where ever that was.

I hardly noticed my classmates, I forgot they were even there I was so absorbed in the conversation.

"R-Rebecca? Are you sure you want to do this? What if you're wrong? What if you belong on Earth instead of here?" Mary expressed her concerns, Dougie is nodding his head behind her in agreement.

"I belong here guys, I just know it." And with that, we set off for Magnolia, in Blue Pegasus' magic bomber Christina.


End file.
